


Of God's and Fae's

by DaddyVanillaBear



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: God and Fae AU, God of the Earth Shiro, M/M, Ocean Fae Lance, mentioned mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyVanillaBear/pseuds/DaddyVanillaBear
Summary: A fae of the ocean, casted aside and alone made the dangerous trek to the festival of lights, and though the way back should have been easy, his steps become lost and the ocean he searches for is replaced by thick foliage and towering trees. Caught by a creature that claims to be an Earth fae, the one of the ocean must spend a month living in the forest or else the God who watches the forest will become aware of him.And there was no way the ocean fae could fight or hope to escape the wrath of a god.*Written as a commission for the shance discord raffle*





	Of God's and Fae's

Once every hundred years, up north above the land of snow and ice, where even the strongest of men and beast would find the cold to be near unbearable, there was said to be a night where the heaven’s would become a canvas of colors and lights, when all the stars would align for one blessed moment and rebalance the planet for yet another hundred years. Many a creature stayed away from the icy terrain, children of men living their lives without ever knowing the cosmic beauty even existed. And then there were some who made the travel each century, creatures and gods alike putting aside their differences to relish in the cleansing light only to return back to whence they came, never to willingly intermingle until the next century… **  
**

For one creature, an oceanic water fae, the trip was made in solitude, so very different from the rest of his court that he was ostercised and pushed out from; the sprite stood very much the height of a human, though not nearly as tall as a god, his appearance keeping him from blending in with the world of man, for the sprite’s skin was a soft pale tan with flecks of blue scales that dusted over his cheeks like blemishes and down his neck, his lower belly covered heavily in them and even his hands. Much like the other fae’s this one possessed long and slender ears that ended in delicate points, the lobes translucent with webbing and his hair kept cut short and choppy, mused from the ocean of his home and spotted with  woven pearls that peeked through his chocolate locks. It was however the sprites eyes that gave him away, eyes that reflected the spirit of the ocean from their glossy surface, hues shifting between dark blues and soft seafoam white, lips tinged blue much like his scales. The fae brought smiles to the ones who did see him, a smile almost always on his lips despite how badly his heart ached. Casted aside from his own kind for being different- for wanting to believe that creatures of different species could coexist, he knew full well how the pain could be and vowed silently to spread warmth wherever he went, even if he himself was just a broken hearted fae.

 

 

The celestial heavens was a swirl of colors and stars, colors that shouldn’t have been possible to be seen amongst the usual night canvas were radiant and bright, stars shooting across the sky as if they could fall just over the horizon. The magic in the air hummed, near electrifying as a gentle humming came from the water fae known as Lance, bubbles delicately reflecting the lights off their surfaces as they gathered around him, some freezing from the frigid air. Dressed in sheer blue and white silks the fae was cold, his toes and fingers ached, and he had long lost feeling in the tips of his nose and ears,and yet even when he could have left to make the long trek back to the ocean he decided to stay by the snow drift he found himself sitting near, hands resting behind him to support his star gazing as his legs were spread out in front of him. He knew he must have been a sight- a fae that was known to be surrounded by their own kind to be seen by himself must have been an odd sight, especially on the night of the most powerful of cleansing, and though the fae had considered finding someone to sit with, thought about possibly finding lake fae’s or even forest sprites, he instead chose to sit by himself, continuing his solemn watch as bubbles continued to rise and pop in front of him, his own happiness growing as the night continued on.

The fae- Lance- only came to when the first rays of morning began to creep over the icy tundra, he had awoken much warmer than he had fallen asleep, a fact that had him blinking his eyes owlishly until he ran his hands down the soft pelt that had been draped over him, one of the centaurs must have felt pity seeing him asleep all alone. Bringing the fur pelt closer Lance could still smell the faded scent of smoke and ale that the creature must have been drinking during the night, and though the fur pet was several times larger than anything Lance would wear, he still wrapped it around himself and cherished the warmth it gave, fingers stroking the black fur, for a moment Lance pondered whether it had belonged to a bear at one point. Slipping up from the snow drift he was half buried in Lance looked out over the frozen tundra to find himself alone, not even a stray mischief sprite to be seen or any sort of life as he shook off the snow and sighed. The fur pelt truly did warm his body, but it did very little to warm his heart that cracked just a little bit more at seeing that he was alone yet again. Flicking his fingers to crack the ice that had formed on them off, Lance began to walk solemnly, the images of the lights he had witnessed playing over in his head once more, he could practically feel the peace and calm that they brought still lingering about him.

If only he had someone special to have shared it with, maybe then his heart wouldn’t feel so small and cold…

The ice and snow bit into the tender flesh of the fae’s feet with each step he took, the fur pelt only doing so much to keep his body warm as he headed back in the direction believed to be the way to where he would eventually find the ocean. Had he been in water Lance was sure he would have been able to find the way much faster, water always went back to the ocean no matter what humans said, but land? Land could go on in any which way and would take one further on land before it would reach the ocean, and then it would take time to figure out exactly which ocean he was in. It was all very confusing to the poor fae that tried his best to follow in the faded footsteps of the creatures from before, a silent prayer thrown up to the heavens that he would find the beginning of the summer lands before the trail was gone.

The gods of safe travel would surely take pity on him and deliver him back to his home, wouldn’t they?

They did not.

The fae’s feet ached terribly by the time he found the frozen tundra to give way towards the field that kept the frozen land away from the greens of a forest, though the field didn’t look very familiar Lance kept walking, absolutely positive if he stayed longer in the tundra that his body would grow frozen solid. The grass of th field felt like pins and needles to the bottoms of Lance’s feet that were slowly beginning to warm up, the sensation of feeling slowly felt in his fingertips and the tip of his nose the further he walked in the field, aware that while behind him he could hear the faded howls of the tundra that in front of him were the calls of birds in the trees and blessed rushing of water. Lance knew better than to think it to be the ocean, but his tired heart teased at the fact that it was a possibility, that perhaps he had been guided the long way around.

Forgetting his tiredness the fae let the pelt fall from his shoulders as he ran, crossing the few yards that kept him from the forest with speed he did not know he possessed in order to cross into the forest, already feeling the warmth that came from the territory and the smells of pine tree and lemongrass. The forest was unfamiliar to Lance, much too big from the looks of it to be the old forest that was near his side of the ocean and the trees much too large and tall, but still he continued to run to where he heard the water, feet taking him over rocks and tree roots and fallen logs until he came to where the water was loudest, to where he thought he heard the crashing of waves.

Only to see a waterfall that crashed down into a pool of water, the cracking of Lance’s heart felt just as loud as he could hear the water against the rocks. He had come so far, had walked through ice and snow and in the end he was more lost than ever before. On aching feet and limbs that felt much more tired than what they were mere minutes ago Lance crept to the waters edge, gazing at his tired reflection before stepping in, hissing as the cold water lapped at his toes and up his legs and groin as he walked further in, disregarding that his silks were becoming wet as he moved to float on his back, the weightlessness feeling heavenly on his aching limbs. Gazing up at the canopy of branches and leaves over head Lance began to ponder just what he had done to deserve all of this. To be alone and lost, to have his body ache and heart cracking. If his court had been with him he could have seen the heavenly display and been home by now. If they had cared about him he would be relaxing in his beloved ocean and not the pool of water that was much too cold and too loud from the waterfall.

And yet…it was peaceful. He saw no one else around, no nymphs to tease him, no fae’s to  cackle at his appearance and definitely no humans to try and capture him. Perhaps this forest was a sanctuary of sorts, or perhaps were one goes to become eternally lost, to never be found again by the ones who walked in the light of the most heavenly. It didn’t sound too bad if he was honest with himself despite his heart tugging at the thought of never finding the ocean.

Allowing his arms to spread out at his sides Lance sighed, letting the waterfall slowly calm him before he felt a shiver run down his neck. Moving to glance around Lance saw nothing, nor heard anything other than the waterfall and birds, but he couldn’t shake the thought that someone was watching him. He tried to brush it off as simply an animal. Perhaps a deer or fox. Feeling a familiar ripple in the water lance’s smile grw on his lips, he knew the feeling all too well, it meant a fish was in the water, and if there was fish that meant he could finally eat. He waited patiently for the water to ripple again before diving under, eyes opening wide to gaze about the foreign underwater in order to catch sight of stray fish that swam back and forth, just begging to be caught and eaten. And really, Lance wouldn’t say no to the easy caught meal, after all, he didn’t see this as anyone’s hunting grounds.

Surging forward under the water Lance darted out towards the first of the stray fish, chasing it towards one of the pools natural rocky sides before reaching out to snatch it up, promptly catching it by the middle before swimming up to the surface, nearly crying with joy at seeing how fat it was. By far fatter than the fish he caught at home. Licking his lips and feeling the water ripple from his belly growling the fae brought the fish to his mouth before tearing into the struggling creature, tears of relief coming to his eyes at the sweet taste of meat.

He was going to eat his fill and then continue searching the forest. Perhaps one of the larger slopes of land would should him how to get back to the ocean he missed.

With his focus on devouring the fish in his hands Lance never saw the eyes narrowing as they watched him nor heard the bushes rustling as a creature decided to change its hiding spot.

The fae ate well past his usual amount, fingers licked clean of the savory meat and scales, the bones of the fish buried into the dirt to be returned back to the Earth. The fae was slow to get out of the pool of water, his body having gotten used to the chill and the sun warmed his scales just the right amount. And though the thought of staying in the pool forever was tempting- he was sure more fish would fall over the waterfall- he knew he had to at the very least take a look about the forest to try and see if he could see a way back home. Stepping out further Lance shook the water out of his hair as best he could, ringing out the silk he wore to dispose of the water that soaked them before he began to walk, feet still dully aching but soothed back to a less painful state by the water, his body feeling much more energized from the time he spent in the pool

The forest was like a maze to the ocean fae, each time he thought he was getting closer to one of the slopes he had seen he would end back up at the waterfall or simply cut off by thick bushes of thorns and berries, trees that he swore weren’t there before now blocking his way. The fae would have sworn it was trickery yet with no prior knowledge to the land he couldn’t say that he wasn’t just simply walking in circles. Going in yet another direction Lance followed alongside a path of tree roots and berry bushes, plucking a berry or two ever so often to munch on the sweet yet tart fruits as he walked further in the forest, completely loss but desperate to find anything that could help him.

And that was when he entered the clearing.

The clearing surprised the fae at the sudden empty space, the trees grown in a tightly planted wall that kept out most of the sun, thick bushes growing in front of them to prevent anyone from trying to move past them- the thorns they sprouted were rusty red with blood of those Lance didn’t want to think about when he moved over to examine them, pouting softly. The forest now was too quiet, not even the waterfall heard. Lance froze at the feeling of once more being watched, his heart skipping a beat as he heard a noise from behind.

The bushes in the small clearing began to rustle, rustled by a cold wind that blew softly despite the heat the sun granted to the forest, a large shadow seemingly melting from the bushes outwards, taking form of a man. Every instinct Lance had was urging him to run, to drop the flowers he had been picking and to head for the nearest river to try and hide. He knew it to be the smartest option, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to move, too terrified as eyes peered at him from through the bushes, light gray in hue and sharp, a growl echoing in the clearing. Still Lance’s body refused to move even once the sharp points of antlers could be seen, whatever creature that was lurking from the bushes deciding to stand up to it’s impressive height and stroll forward, the shape human however much of its body was not. The creature stood on two legs very much like a human, an arm on it’s left resembling one as well as a face- a very handsome face that was masculine, containing the two sharp gray eyes and a large scar going straight across his nose nearly from cheekbone to cheekbone, showing that whatever had happened, at least it had been a clean cut. Short, nearly an inch long mess of black hair adorned the head of the creature, thicker with a white tuft of hair in the bangs and two canine ears sticking out from the tip of his head just to the side of antlers that grew thick and curved, a dark brownish color that was accentuated by vines growing around some of them. The right arm that the fae had seen was not human, though it possessed fingers the fingers themselves were sharp clawed and the arm covered in thick black fur that resembled the creatures hair, the fur only growing about a few inches off where its elbow should have been. It wasn’t visible from how the creature stood but the fae could have sworn he spied a canine tail that lashed behind the mishmash creature. On bare feet that were roped with vines and caked in dirt the creature gazed to the flowers Lance held and growled, striding forward until he stood nearly chest to chest with the fae, his mouth opening to reveal teeth sharper than even the most deadly of predators.

“What do you think you are doing here, to walk amongst the life in the shadow forest, do you have a death wish, elf?” The creatures snarled, voice low and silky with just a touch of a growl that had the fae nearly weak kneed until he heard him being called an elf.

Lance’s cheeks were hot enough that the bubbles he made sizzled and popped, his fists curling up at his sides despite knowing there was no way he would win against a creature that towered over him by a good foot and a half and appeared to be made of thick muscles if the tight fabric he wore around his chest had any indication. “I am not an elf, thank you very much, i’m a fae! An oceanic fae to be exact, an original member of the Azule Clan!”

“A fae, you say?” The creature looked perplexed, sniffing the air around Lance to verify the claim, eyes narrowing in confusion. “Where is the rest of your court, surely you are not traveling alone.”

The fae’s eyes glanced down, his slender arms wrapping around himself as he urged himself to feel smaller, his heart aching as the creature continued to examine him, gray eyes looking over Lance’s shoulders to try and see whether or not he could make out other fae’s. The creatures attention soon rested back on Lance’s, lips softening in a frown at sensing the nervousness and solemn air about him.

“You really are alone, aren’t you? But why, I thought fae’s were social creatures, surely your court should be with you.” The creature asked, his eyes softening at Lance’s shake of the head. “I see. Tell me, little fae, do you know where you stand?”

“I don’t, well, not really…” Lance’s eyes darted to the side to avoid looking to the creature that he just couldn’t identify, worrying at his bottom lip with his teeth. “You said forest of Shadow, but I’ve never heard of it before. I’m lost.”

“I see, and just where did you come from? The ocean is a long ways away and most fae belong to the rivers and forest. A scout perhaps?” The creature leant forwards, peering down at Lance with questioning eyes as sharp clawed fingers brushed back Lance’s hair to view the long webbed ear and pearl that identified him as being an ocean dweller. Once more in his full height the creature let out a low growl of warning, his body angling itself to keep Lance from possibly turning around and running. “If you dare to bring chaos to the forest then surely you know the god whom watches over it will not allow you to live.”

“G-god?!” Lance’s eyes widened in terror as the color bled from his cheeks, he knew that gods protected many places and dwelt in the land of mortals when they wanted to, but for a god to dwell in the forest he was currently lost in? Surely he had to be the most unluckiest of fae. So far away from the ocean it would take a miracle if Lance called upon the ocean god to assist him if he were to encounter the forest god, for surely a god would not do well with an out of place creature like himself, and him  being alone when fae’s were used to being in courts would only be seen as even more suspicious. The panic must have been more noticeable than he thought for the creature eyes softened and observed Lance silently before it raised its human hand to stroke the side of Lance’s face, thumb brushing aside a tear Lance didn’t notice had dripped down. “Please, I didn’t mean to become lost, please don’t tell the god- I don’t think I could hold my own against even a centaur at the moment, not without the ocean.You have to believe me, I would never have come here if I hadn’t lost my way from the traveling.”

“And just where did you travel from, small one?” The creature questioned, his body visibly relaxing when Lance stopped trembling and held his hands in front of himself, little bubbles appearing in the air, reflecting the colors of the clearing and of the creature’s body. “If you tell me where you were coming from, perhaps I can keep your presence a secret from the god.”

The fae perked up at that, bubbles popping against the creatures horns when they floated up too high, a happy trill of a noise escaping Lance before he remembered where he was, his trill cut short and his eyes swept down again, cheeks dusting with embarrassment at forgetting himself. “Well, I went to the ceremony of lights up north, oh they were so beautiful and it was better seeing them in person than anything else!”

At the creatures impatient look Lance spoke more directly. “I was up north, where heaven and snow meets, but i’m embarrassed to say that I fell asleep sometime before the end and when I woke up, all the others who had been there were gone.”

“Surely you had made the trip with someone else, why did they not wait for you? Awaken you from your slumber if they had to?” The creature’s brows were furrowed with confusion.

“No, you are mistaken, I went alone, I merely followed a few centaurs and nymphs half way into my trip.” Lance’s bubbles stopped, his frown soft as he continued speaking, “they never spoke to me, didn’t even notice i was trailing them half the time. But it was worth the loneliness to see the lights. I just wished they would have woken me up. I thought I took the right trail back, but it’s clear i’m lost. Please don’t tell your god. I’ll do anything!”

“Anything?” The creature asked softly, bringing a shiver down Lance’s spine.

“Anything, please, I can not fight a god, nor can i fight much of anything right now, I can barely make my bubbles…” Lance pouted, startled by the creatures chuckle. “H-hey, what is so funny?”

“No, please, forgive my rudeness, but a fae who creates bubbles rather than bursts of water to drown away their pursuers? You are quite a unique one. Tell me, what is your name little fae?” The creature certainly looked pleased with himself at the way Lance blushed and looked away, however could hear the fae’s mumbled response all the same with his excellent hearing.

“I’m not that small, i’m actually tall for a fae, you’re just really tall…” Lance’s lips pouted, his nose scrunching up slightly as he spoke his name, sending a few bubbles towards the creature as the fae’s demeanor changed to that of one with confidence, his smile wide despite it not meeting his eyes. “My name is Lancelee. But please, call me Lance. And you, what- what are you?”

The creature looked taken aback, his head cocking as if he couldn’t believe what Lance had said, gray eyes widening. “You don’t know what I am?” At Lance’s nod of him being correct the creature smiled softly, a thought coming to mind as he shook his head as if to clear his thoughts, speaking with a lightness in his voice that had not been there before. “My name, is Shiro. I am a fae of the earth. I watch over this forest so that the god doesn’t have to.”

“Amazing, a fae, but you are so very different than me.” Lance looked on curiously but remembered his manners before he could continue staring, simply blushing as he looked down to his scaled hands. “Though that is not saying much, there are many different creatures out in this magnificent world of ours. Tell me Shiro, you wanted something from me, to keep from telling the god I’m here. I- well, what do you desire of me?”

“Companionship.”

The oceanic fae blinked dumbly at the simple request, confused as to why someone like Shiro would want to spend time with him, surely the other fae had a court of his own that he could spend time with. Perhaps the other was simply curious as to why Lance was alone, or perhaps wanted to rub in the fact that Lance was alone and Shiro had a court to go home to where he was most likely loved and cherished. Lance’s heart ached at the possibilities, and yet he couldn’t refuse. He was just not strong enough to fight a god, even if the god went easy on him. “Companionship?”

“Yes, for one month. After, you may leave if you so desire, but all I ask is that you stay with me for a month.” Shiro softened stepping back to allow Lance a bit of space when he saw just how conflicted the poor water fae looked. “The forest can be terribly lonely and the creatures who inhabit it are not intelligent like you and I, the conversations are few and rare. A fair trade, don’t you think? I will keep you hidden from the god, and in return you will stay with me. Do we have a deal, Lance?”

“A deal…” Lance gazed at the offered claw like hand but still reached out to take it, giving it a soft squeeze and gentle shake. “Yes, I may not be the best at conversations- it’s been so long since i spent time with someone, but i will stay so long as you keep me hidden from the god.”

“Do not worry your pretty head about it, Lance. He will not harm you.”

 

 

On silent tip toes Lance followed after the other fae, silently pleased with himself for noticing that the other did in deed of a tail that reminded Lance of a dog he had seen before, a childish smile on his lips. He followed Shiro blindly from the clearing towards the deepest part of the forest where sunlight could barely trickle through the upper canopy of leaves, trees growing close together with bushes of berries growing harty. From up above in the tree branches Lance could make out the gentle calls of birds, the babble of water heard from a nearby stream that bled into a river as well as the scurrying of critters in the underbrush. Shiro had been correct when he said there were no other creatures besides him and the animals,and one could only be so content to talk to a squirrel for so long, Lance thought to himself. The forest was by far different than Lance’s home under the water, the vegetation varying in shades of greens and browns and the floor of the forest made up of hard dirt and tree roots; under the sea he only had the sparsely growing seagrass and soft sands that would darken the water if touched, not to mention schools of fish that simply made a mess each time they swam by Lance’s home of carefully nested seaweed.

Gazing over Shiro’s shoulder Lance watched wearily a cave coming to sight, the large arch way carved cleanly from stone and protected by thick, thorny vegetation that grew on the side, surely Shiro could manipulate the plants to grow larger if he needed them to, why else would he have vines wrapped around his legs and on his antlers. Though that begged the question, just how sensitive where the antlers? Were they like tree bark,dead and unfeeling, or like his hair and fur? Reaching up with childish curiosity Lance gently touched one of the points, gasping in embarrassment when Shiro turned around and had caught his hand, gray eyes holding none of the anger Lance had been fearing, only curiosity.

“Why?”

“I- I’m so sorry! I was…I wanted to know if they were alive like the rest of you.” Lance’s ears drooped sadly. “I’m already messing up this companionship..”

“Nonsense.”Shiro spoke, fingers moving down Lance’s fingers to hold his wrist, turning once more to continue walking towards the cave as if in fear of Lance turning tale and running. “Curiosity is actually refreshing.”

Inside the cave was more than just carved out rock and pounded down earth, a soft layer of moss as well as glow in the dark mushrooms grew up around the cave clearing as well as fur pelts nestled together in a bedding area, furs that lance couldn’t quite tell what they came from but assumed they were from the local wildlife. Lance pondered on whether or not the god cared that Shiro had slain the animals, but decided not to ask, the last thing he wanted to do was think about the god. So instead he focused on Shiro as the fellow fae entered the cave, gasping as he glanced up to see thousands of little jewels that glimmered in the dim lighting, reminding him of the stars in the sky on a clear night. Stepping in further Lance was amazed by how soft the moss felt and just how comfortable the cool air of the cave felt on his skin. Glancing to Shiro the other male smiled kindly, making his way over to a pile of furs to take a seat, back resting against the cavern wall and the clawed hand patting the spot beside him for Lance to take. Lance took the offered spot without hesitation, a dusting of embarrassment on his cheek that he was thankful Shiro couldn’t see as he glanced to just how large the other fae was compared to him.

“Tell me of your home, the ocean, I have not seen it with my own eyes for quite some time.” Shiro asked, eyes slipping close as he rested his head back against the cave wall, listening to Lance’s gentle words that were echoed softly with a drip of water that came from the far back of the cave.

Lance found it easy to talk about, after all, despite being lonely he loved the ocean. Loved it with all his heart and found the words to just flow, tears welling in his eyes that he didn’t know he was even shedding. “The ocean is still as lovely as it had been for a few millennia, it appears each year the ocean god’s and goddesses claim just a little bit more, but I think we’ll lose some soon.  It’s not good to be too greedy. The court I hailed from, the court of the ocean’s strength, it’s lovely, or at least what I remember from it.” Lance sighed softly, wistful as he spoke, as if lost in a memory.  “The sands of the court were just as white as the snow that would line the shores each winter, and the coral shining in all sorts of amazing colors and combination, and the shells that were crafted to make up our homes were the most breath taking i have ever seen, all in radiant whites and pinks, my favorites were the blue and yellow ones. The place I call home now is little more than a lagoon with murky sand and coral that I have been trying to regenerate to add color. The fish there aren’t the tastiest, most meals are more bone than actual meat and the sun barely warms the water…”

Shiro tensed at the tone of Lance’s voice, nudging his hand softly with his clawed one. “Why did you leave, Lance?”

“I didn’t.” Lanced rubbed at his eyes, finding it no use to stop his tears, only hoping the other fae didn’t laugh at his weakness. “Faes where I hail from are known for beautiful scales and abilities, some can make tails like the very dolphins and fish we swim by while some can create waves as strong as riptides to protect our homes from intruders. But me? I can not make riptides or tsunami’s, I can’t make my body change into a dolphin tail…and my scales certainly aren’t beautiful…”

Shiro gazed at Lance’s scaled hands to his neck and cheeks, it was true the scales grew thick there, but they were also the most lovely shade of saphire he had even been blessed to see aside from the actual sapphire gems that formed on caves roof. Slowly, as to not frighten him Shiro took Lance’s scaled hand in his own furred one, giving the gently tapered fingers a squeeze. “And just who says you are not beautiful?”

“My court…” Lance bit down on his bottom lip to try and quell his tears and gentle  sobs, his heart aching to the point he feared it would shatter into shards. How long had it been since the last time someone spoke to him? Someone show genuine kindness and concern and not automatically taunt and chase him off?

Years?

Centuries?

Furless fingers wiped the oceanic fae’s tears away, a antler rubbing ever so gently against Lance’s hair as if to console him as the earthen fae continued to gaze at him with silent worry. The pad of the fae’s thumb brushed against Lance’s thicker patch of scales on his cheek bone before slowly bringing his flesh fingers down to Lance’s jaw to gently cup it, eyes softening as he urged for Lance to look at him.

“Listen to me, and listen well, the ones in your court were fools to toss aside such a beauty, they only see worth in abilities and what they consider to be beautiful. But I can see your beauty, Lance. Like a sapphire shining in the light of the sun I see you, and I know that the more you talk, the more time we spend together that I will see your inner beauty as well. Do not let your past courts words dig into your flesh a moment longer, for anyone who is foolish enough to send you away is not deserving of you.” Shiro calmed at the gentle sniffles he heard, feeling Lance’s body tremble and shake. “Shh, do not keep it in, cry if you must, I will not judge you. I am here for you.” It was as if the flood gates to Lance’s heart was finally broken, arms wrapping around Shiro tightly as a wail of sorrow tore from Lance as he buried his head against Shiro’s chest, the oceanic fae unable to stop as he clung to him. The bubbles that had been originally floating popped, a puddle forminging on the caves floor as the bubbles no longer formed but the water was used to make them, dampening the furs they sat on but Shiro had no desire to try and tell Lance to stop, knowing that he needed to let the sorrow out. Shiro himself had learn the hard way that by keeping sadness in he was only harming himself, posining himself until all that remained of him was a festering wound.It had taken him centuries to heal himself, inside and out, and if he could save Lance from becoming what he himself had been then Shiro would do so. “Let it out, it’s okay. I won’t tell a soul, you are safe.”

“N-no one has tr-treated me like this in such a long time..I was like i was a disease to them, I didn’t asked to be created this way. The gods of the ocean said there was nothing wrong with me, but my court- you know how fae’s are, we trust in our own senses rather than what the gods say.” Lance rubbed at his eyes softly, it took time before he was calm enough to stop his tears and by then the furs they sat on were soaked by the water, a blush of shame coming to Lance’s cheeks. “Your pelts- i’m sorry, it’s my fault.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it, they can be dried in the sun, what i’m worried about is how do you feel?” Shiro spoke, sitting back to observe Lance, making note of the way Lance blushed and brushed his hair out of his face, lips tugged in a soft smile. “You appear to feel better, am i wrong?”

Lance nodded, moving to sit just a bit closer to the other, calmed by the warmth from Shiro’s body, warmth that his own body had trouble producing. It was comfortable, reminding him of the sun’s rays on a lazy afternoon when he would bask on a rock in the lagoon, the scent of the forest wafting from Shiro’s skin. Perhaps it was from loneliness or just desire to learn more about the other, but Lance prayed silently to the heavens that the god would not find him. “No, you aren’t wrong. I needed that, I can admit that. Will you tell me now about you? Where’s your court?”

“My court? I was not born into a court.” Shiro saw the confusion in Lance’s eyes and found himself having to hold back a gentle chuckle unless the other thought him to be a liar. “I have been in the forest alone for as long as I can remember, there were no fae’s or courts here, only the god of the forest. I was told by him that I was made up of parts of the earth,possessing a sturdy human body, the great crown of the wild bucks and furs of the fierce hunting wolves. I have never interacted with many creatures, a few stray centaurs and minotaurs here and there, even a human on the rare occasion, but none to call a friend, none to share a conversation with.” Shiro explained.

“What about the god, surely you two talk?” Lance questioned, resting a foot in the puddle of water by the furs, sighing as the water wetted his scales. It was not necessary for a water fae to be wet, but it was more comfortable for them when their scales were.

“Our relationship is…strained at best.He keeps to his duties and I to mine. We only cross paths when needed. When the forest needs it.” Shiro explained, eyes gazing to Lance’s scaled feet. “There is a pool of water towards the back of the cave if you would like to freshen up, I couldn’t help but see you by the waterfall, you looked quite happy with your hunting.”

Lance’s cheeks lit up at the playful tone in Shiro’s voice, his lips tugging into a shy smile. “I do hope those fish weren’t meant to be your dinner, but would I be in the wrong for saying that they were quite delicious? The fish in my lagoon don’t get as big as the ones I had today, and the flavor, it was something else.” Lance gently rubbed his belly happily, sighing softly before growing shy at Shiro’s gaze. “But yes, please, we fae’s of the ocean may not need to stay in the water like mermaids and nymphs, but it certainly feels good to have our scales wet.”

“Then let me show you where it is, but first,” Shiro helped Lance up by offering him his furred hand, grabbing the wet pelts from the cave floor before laying them in a patch of sun, offering his hand to Lance once more before heading towards the back of the cave that proved to be much further than what Lance had been imagining for the shadows of the cave hid the connecting passage that headed further into the mountain side, the only light coming from the glowing mushrooms. Lance followed without a word, listening to the dripping of water grow stronger until he found himself at the true back of the cave, a pool of water resting in the middle of the carved out chamber, the dripping water having dug into the earth for centuries to create the pool, and the rocks at the bottom illuminated the water in a heavenly glow that had Lance transfixed as he inched over to it, letting go of Shiro’s hand to finally step to its edge, dipping a toe in before trilling happily. The water was somehow just as warm as if it had been under the sun all day, warm and inviting and he couldn’t help but slip right in, bubbles of delight appearing as he swam down to the bottom to touch the rocks that glowed with heavenly colors, the rocks warm to the touch and sending a calming feeling over him. Allowing his fingers to stroke along the curved surfaces of the rocks Lance made his way up to the surface, wet hair falling into his face only for him to whip it back, laughing as he gazed towards the other fae.

“Shiro- this is amazing! It’s so warm and relaxing, I can practically feel magic flowing into me, what type of rocks are they? They’re amazing!” Lance gushed with excitement, looking to Shiro for answers, his ears twitching happily, eyes shining bright.

“Those, Lance, are stones blessed by the goddess of healing, the provide eternal warmth and light, this pool is meant to heal wounds whether it be of the flesh or soul.” Shiro stripped himself of the fur pelt he wore, unabashed by his nude form as he stepped into the pool of water, groaning at the warmth that wrapped around him, dipping his head under but still his antlers remained sticking out. Coming back up Shirogane spied the way Lance had looked away and the way the fae’s tongue darted past his lips to lick them, but he commented on neither as he moved himself over to Lance, careful not to stray too close. “While you are here you may come here however often you desire, I only ask that you tell me when you do so that I may know where you are. After all, how else will I keep you safe?”

The oceanic fae nodded a playful grin coming to his face as he blew a few bubbles at the other, using the distraction in order to send a splash of water Shiro’s way before ducking under the water, swimming quickly behind him to do it again. Lance didn’t know if Shiro allowed himself to be distracted and slashed on purpose, but soon it became a game where Lance would splash and duck and try to find a new angle to do it again before Shiro would try and do the same to him. Lance couldn’t remember when the last time he played with an actual being was, having grown use to playing with crabs and fish,  it felt nice to be able to splash and laugh with another fae.

Another fae…

Trilling and cooing Lance swam up to splash Shiro again only to find Shiro waiting for him, the man grabbing Lance just before he could swim to the bottom of the pool by grabbing his ankle, Lance’s laughter creating bubbles underneath the water until he was pulled back up, eyes meeting Shiro’s own gray ones that were lit up with excitement.

“Hey Shiro?”

“Yes Lance?”

Taking a deep breath Lance released a few bubbles at the other before wiggling in Shiro’s hold, diving under the water once more when the other had released his hold on him. However this time Shiro swam to give chase,having to swim much faster than he thought he would need to when he found that Lance was refusing to go easy on him, the other fae ending up grabbing Lance by the middle and hefting him up with him, breaking the water’s surface as he kept Lance pulled in close, arms wrapped around the fae to keep him from wiggling and escaping.

“It looks I caught you my little ocean jewel.” Shiro chuckled, grinning coyly. “Tell me, may I claim a prize for catching you?”

Lance’s heart skipped a beat at the nickname- did Shiro really think of him as such a beauty as to be called a ocean jewel,one of the most valuable treasure’s in all the seven seas? Still, Shiro had caught him fair and square, the only thing to do would be to agree. Swallowing his nervousness Lance spoke softly. “You may, what do you desire?”

Shiro did not ask in words nor did he do anything but bring Lance closer until the fae was pressed chest to chest with the naked man, warm lips pressing to Lance’s naturally cool ones, at first Lance had been nervous, but he felt no force or coercion from Shiro, merely a kiss that was sweet and gentle, and yet confusing, Lance’s mind reeling as Shiro pulled away, thanking Lance softly for letting him indulge. Lance wanted to beg for another kiss- Shiro had taken his first kiss and he wanted more. Before Lance could give Shiro a kiss the other fae had released his hold on him, giving Lance a playful smile before releasing him, leaving Lance powerless but to watch him move to the edge of the pool to get out. Lance remained back however if only to gaze at the naked fae longer, taking in the sight of the scars on his back that criss crossed and spread from one shoulder blade to the other and down, stopping just above the fae’s wolf tail that swished as it worked to dry itself out, but god’s above was it hard not to look at Shiro’s toned backside. Lance had never given others much thought in regards to mating or sexual attraction, but Shiro in all his mix-matched pieces had Lance’s heart skipping beats. Where others might see ‘ugly’ or broken, Lance saw beauty, his mind going straight to the carved statues he had seen human’s make of what they thought gods to look like. Surely Shiro had a body worthy of being carved into marble or wood.

Lost to his musings Lance merely gazed to where Shiro had been just moments before, barely registering the fact that Shiro no longer stood in the cavern, leaving Lance alone with his thoughts.

Shiro was no fool, he knew that the other had been gazing at him, and despite Shiro knowing it was too soon to tell, he had a feeling deep down in his very core that Lance was not in his forest just due to circumstance. No, it was more than that, one of the other gods must have decided he needed a soul mate, and Shiro knew he couldn’t blame them, he had been lonely for so long, and already he could tell that Lance was of a pure spirit. Shiro knew only time would tell in the end, but he hoped with every fiber of his eternal being that Lance would be the one thing to wander into his forest that he would finally be able to keep.

Lance was slow to get out of the pool, having spent hours in its warm depths, trilling and stacking the stones in unique shapes until he was stopped in his playing by a growling from his belly, eyes widening and cheeks darkening at realizing he was hungry again. On soft tip toes Lance followed the mushrooms back to the main cavern of the cave, his eyes taking in the sight of Shiro sitting upon the pile of dried furs with fish laid out on large leaves garnished with berries, the other fae motioning Lance over to sit with him just as he had before.

“I had a feeling you would be hungry after such a swim. Sit, eat with me, the stars are already out and the animals of the forest already nesting for the night as shall we soon.” Shiro spoke, handing Lance the larger of the fish as he himself bit into one, cherishing the meal with each bite he took, watching Lance from the corner of his eyes taking his first bite. The meal was by far not a fancy one, the fish simple trout and the berries the same black berries that Lance had found earlier, but Shiroe vowed he would find a doe tomorrow to offer the other,wanting Lance to feel comfortable so long as he stayed there with him.

“Nest…where will I be sleeping?” Lance asked between mouthfuls of the fish, eating eagerly as if he hadn’t eaten in days, juice from the black berries staining his lips maroon in color as he popped a few in his mouth before tearing back into his fish.

“You will be sleeping here with me, of course.” Shiro motioned to the pile of pelts they sat on, looking quite pleased with himself when Lance balked and looked to him as if he were joking. “If I didn’t want you sleeping beside me I would have gone hunting for materials. Regardless, i want your companionship, Lance, and that includes you sleeping beside me, lest you wish to sleep in the water, which i will not force you to sleep with me should that be what you want…”

Lance saw the way Shiro’s wolf ears drooped a bit as if in begging, the desire to make Shiro’s smile return having Lance nod his head in acceptance before he could fully understand what he was agreeing to.

Nesting….with Shiro…could his nerves really take all of that?

“No, don’t worry, i’ll nest with you, but- I- keep in mind it’s been so long since i’ve slept beside anyone, but i’ll do my best to stay still.” Lance promised softly, licking the juice of the berries off his thumb before snatching another fish for himself, eating his fill as the cavern fell into comfortable silence, Shiro eating beside him and the stars beginning to become visible from where they sat glancing out of the archway of the cave. The real excitement came, Lance found, when the meal was done and the scraps buried for the earth to retake, and the furss laid out. Shiro just like he had done before stripped himself down of his furth pelt, adding it to the pile before he moved down into the nest like structures of furs, eyes watching Lance closely as he motioned for the fae to do the same. Much slower, but just as eagerly Lance slipped out of his silks and inched over to where Shiro laid, hands resting partially in front of his groin, his tentacle like cock twitching shamefully as he moved to finally lay beside Shiro, all too aware when a hand pulled him in closer, his breath catching as his chest once more rested against Shiro’s and the warmth from the other complimented his body’s own natural chill.

“Do not worry, I won’t let anything harm you,rest. Tomorrow I will show you the forest and where you may go.” Shiro murmured, his tail draping over Lance’s side as he closed his eyes for the evening, waiting until Lance had settled down before he allowed himself to fall into a light doze, knowing he didn’t truly need sleep but allowing it to wash over him all the same. The feeling of a body next to him was foreign, Shiro had been alone for so long,but he couldn’t deny- wouldn’t deny that the body next to him brought him great comfort, even if Lance was possibly only visiting…

True to Shiro’s words the earth fae awoke Lance up with a gentle nuzzle to his cheeks, the animalistic instincts coming out of him more that day than usual. If Lance seemed to mind or notice he didn’t show it, merely stretching and yawning beside the fae and grinning when he’s offered an apple a bit bigger than his fist. When Shiro said he would show Lance the forest he meant all of it, from the outskirts near the field that separated the land from the icy tundra down to the side of the forest where dirt gave way to soft sands, but Lance knew better than to ask if at the horizon edge if there would be an ocean. He had made a promise after all to stay for a month, and if that meant keeping him safe from the god, then that was what he would do.

Days came and went, the closer the two of them got the more the everyday moments became special, simply cuddling up next to each other each night was becoming a new favorite routine of Lance’s, and watching Lance swim in the depths of the pool brought Shiro a sense of peace as he sat with his feet in the water, tail wagging lazily behind him. Awakening in the morning to a downpour of rain the two of them kept in the cave rather than go out and walk, Lance’s smaller body tucked up against Shiro’s, chin resting in the crook of the other male’s neck as he breathed in the scent of damp earth, sweat, and something that made him think of a human spice known as cinnamon. The fae merely sighed when Shiro asked if he wanted to go swimming, head shaking no. Lance didn’t want to go swimming or leave the safety and warmth of Shiro’s arms, their nest just too comfortable. Lance wasn’t sure when exactly he started calling the pelts of furrs their nest, only that it made sense to him, they already smelt of Shiro himself, of earth and water, comforting and warm. And each night Lance laid down to sleep he swore it was the best sleep he had gotten since the first night he remembered sleeping in his own bed in the court.

 

 

The downpour of rain grew louder until Lance just could not ignore it, light blue eyes bordering on white blinked sluggishly and his ears twitched at the sound of fat and heavy water droplets hitting the earth, cascading into little rivlets. Lance barely had yawned when he felt warm hands grope dangerously near his back side, eyes widening at the unfamiliar touching. Of course Shiro had grown accustomed to stealing kisses from him, and sometimes late at night the other would hold Lance’s hand or pull him in close, but he never strayed his hands so close to Lance’s backside or hips, never doing more than innocent touches. Lance however couldn’t help but bite the inside of his bottom lip, wiggling just a bit closer and upwards against Shiro’s chest, encouraging the hands to slide further down until he felt them finally grip the curve of his bare backside and brought forth  an embarrassed squeak from him.

“Is this okay?” Shiro’s sleep ladled voice asked, the pads of his thumbs rubbing against the parting of Lance’s cheeks, the ocean fae’s excitement felt in the form of a shiver. “I can stop.”

“No this is- I mean, I want this too, so don’t stop. You can touch me.” Lance whispered breathily, hands moving to rest on the broad expanse of Shiro’s chest as his tentacle like cock began to stir at feeling of a warm breath fanning his neck and thumbs parting his cheeks to lazily and experimentally touch his tight rim. A vine wrapped around Lance’s wrists slowly, dragging the oceanic fae’s hands up to pin them above his head, the grip loose enough that Lance could break it, however it merely thrilled him. “I’d- i’d really like it if you did.”

“Do I need to-”

“It’s okay, we- we make our own slick.” Lance moaned, the sensation of the thick finger rubbing against his hole had him panting, knowing that it was Shiro’s way of asking for entrance, and there was no way he would deny it- he needed that finger in him, needed all of them in him; an ache that Lance had never felt before sat in the lowest pit of his belly, his tentacle like cock twitching under the gentle rubbing at the base that Shiro provided, temporarily distracting him as Shiro coated his fingers in the slick that Lance did indeed produce before slipping the bare tip inside. Lance wanted to squirm at the intruding sensation, his legs wanting to close to stop the intruding finger however he knew he needed to take the fingers in order to have what he wanted, and that prize sat in the form of Shiro’s thick cock that Lance knew the other to possess, the cock looking just as animalistic as the other and before Lance could whine for it he gasped at the finger slipping in up to its knuckle, the finger curling experimentally. Lance was quick to decide that he he liked that, voicing it loudly to Shiro that he wanted him to continue that same motion as Shiro began to pump his finger slowly. In and out,  curling on occasional before he slipped inside of Lance another finger, scissoring the rim and Lance’s inner chanel, forcing out a bit of Lance’s slick, making a mess on the pelts that would need to be cleaned up later. But Shiro did not mind, in fact he took his time in scissoring at Lance’s rim, listening to the delicious trills and moans that tore from Lance each time he moved his fingers inside deeper, slick gushing out in a lewd squelch. When the third finger was added Lance hissed, unused to the stretch but quickly hushed as Shiro kissed at his throat and the vines that held at Lance’s wrist began to pulsate as if to relax him further. By the fourth finger Lance was absolutely keening, his eyes darkening to a deep blue that rivaled on black with desire, his legs spreading as wide as they could go and when his prostate was touched oh how he howled in pleasure, never having felt anything like it, only knowing that he wanted more. And lots of it!

“Please- need your cock- please Shiro!” Lance whined, rocking his hips in a manner he hoped was enticing as his cock twitched and dribbled with pre-cum, Shiro took mercy on Lance in the form of a kiss, all four of the fingers thrusting in deeper before they were slowly removed, the residue slick being rubbed against Lance’s thigh. Shiro urged Lance to lay back against the furs, a kiss pressed to a patch of scales on Lance’s neck was felt as Shiro stroked his cock lazily, watching the way Lance quirmed for him, the ocean fae’s eyes wide and dark still with desire. Hitching up one of Lance’s legs Shiro pressed forward to rub the tip of his cock against Lance’s stretched slick hole, coating the tip in the slick slowly before teasingly pressing it against the rim without thrusting inside, simply allowing himself to feel the heat from Lance’s body as hands moves to stroke patches of scales on Lance’s belly and lips once more sought Lance’s.

“Are you sure this is what you want, we can stop if you want to simply_”

“No, please,  want this. I’ve just…never been with another like this, only my fingers, but please, I want to try this.” Lance begged softly, gasping when Shiro bit his bottom lip and the tip of his cock began to rub firmly at his puckered hole, the tip breaching slowly, forcing Lance’s rim to stretch to accomodate the intruding flesh. It was all so new and a bit uncomfortable but no where near as painful as Lance thought it would be as he relaxed his tensing muscles, focusing solely on kissing  Shiro as the other worked his cock in deeper. “Yesss….gods above you are so big!” Lance moaned, not seeing the way Shiro’s eyes lit up or the way the other fae smirked as he slipped in further, stopping half way of being fully sheathed only to pull out slowly, keeping the tip in before thrusting inside the hot channel, groaning at the way Lance’s inner channel wrapped around him. Shiro kept the thrusting slow, experimental to see how much Lance could take, only going about half way each time, his hands stroking the scales in order to keep Lance focused on him, his tongue tasting the natural sweetness on Lance’s own.

“You’re so beautiful Lance, so beautiful and if others can not see that then they are blinded by their own filth.” Shiro cooed, keeping the pace nice and slow, licking along the seams of Lance’s lips before hitching Lance’s leg up and around his waist in order to try and thrust a bit deeper, listening closely to Lance’s hitching of breath but the other gave no movement or indication for Shiro  to stop, so Shiro began to thrust until his cock was fully sheathed, the sensation unlike anything he had ever felt before Lances inner flesh was hot and wet with slick, velvet soft wrapping around his cock and Shiro had to ground himself so he couldn’t get lost to the pleasure. Shiro shivered at feeling Lances fingers rub against the base of his antlers, Lance taking hold of them weakly as Shiro fucked him softly only for them to be pulled back once more by a root that frew up from the ground, grabbing Lance’s wrists and pull them back so that he laid on the ground, thicker vines wrapping around his wrists to keep them still without harming him. And that was when Shiro decided he needed more. Picking up the pace Shiro snarled as his tail lashed and his hips ground upwards.

Every thrust, every slamming of his hips only pressed the ocean fae down harder against the fur pelts, the cock inside of him striking and brushing against the bundle of nerves oh so deliciously hard to the point where Lance no longer made sense even to himself. Lance’s cries of pleasure echoed off the cavern walls, echoed alongside Shiro’s own growls and grunts, large hands gripping Lance’s hips to force his lower half upwards with each stroke, teeth felt digging into the sensitive patch of skin on his neck. It was too much and not enough, Lance’s body felt alive and full and his legs tightened around Shiro’s hips, his hole clenching around the cock to keep him in deep, practically begging the other not to slide out another inch lest he would no longer feel the full cock inside him stretching him. Wrists that were tied by vines and roots struggled in the hold not to escape but rather to be able to hold Shiro close, to stroke his hair lovingly and moan in his ear how good he was fucking him, but alas the bindings did not move and Lance couldn’t find the words to give, choosing instead to trill loudly in pleasure as he felt the first of many spasms from Shiro’s cock, the cum he was promised beginning to spill inside of him, marking him deeply and intimately where no one else had touched him before. Shiro’s teeth bit harder into Lance’s neck to lay claim to the ocean fae as he finally came deep inside him, filling Lance up slowly with his cum, hands on his hips forcing Lance’s lower body to stay close.

“I lo-love you- gods above I love you.” Lance panted, kissing Shiro’s lips desperately, body still spread out, the sensation of hot cum streaking inside of him still blessedly felt. Desperate to be touched Lance ground his hips as best he could until Shiro took pity on him, furred fingers taking hold of his tentacle cock in order to begin quickly pumping it, gray eyes watching Lance’s own intently.

“As I love you,” Shiro growled, rutting his hips harder, letting lance milk him for all he was worth as a grunt tore from him. “Cum for me, show me how much you love me.”

Lance’s eyes melted from heavenly blues to snowy white as pleasure over took him, cum streaking over Shiro’s fingers as well as his own belly as Shiro fisted his cock, thumb smearing the cum against the tip, only stopping when Lance had no more to give and was panting hard underneath him,cheeks near violet with his blush.

Pressing the cum streaked fingers to his own lips Shiro lapped away the slick mess, gazing down lovingly at the ocean fae as Lance’s lips parted and a gentle sigh escaped him.

“Look at you, so beautiful.” Shiro murmured, kissing Lance gently so the fae could taste himself. “It’s going to rain all day and we have nothing else to do.”

Lance’s eyes lit up, just knowing what Shiro was hinting at.

“Then I suppose we have all day to keep ourselves busy.” Lance chuckled, rocking his hips upwards. “I heard there’s lots of positions to try. And I want to try them all.”

Shiro couldn’t agree more.

The last day of the month came, to say the fae was nervous would have been an understatement, his heart was beating fast and his bubbles would grow large and pop without him paying them much mind, his nervous energy causing them to grow large before popping in the air. The cave that he had come to call home brought tears to his eyes as he walked through its carved out passages, heading towards the the entrance for where he knew Shiro to be, surely with news from the god on whether or not he could stay. Oh how he prayed that the god would let him stay, have finally found another to make his heart beat faster, only to have them torn away? He doubted he would be able to take it. Perhaps his body would die and his spirit would haunt the forest- no, he had to think positive, surely Shiro had spoken to the god about his staying, surely the god would see that he needed to stay with the other he called his soul mate.

Shiro waited for him at the entrance of the cave, gray eyes soft and full of solitude as he looked to Lance, lips in a shadow of a smile. “I have…spoken to the god. He asks that you meet him to talk of your staying.”

“He has?” Lance dared to look hopeful before withering under Shiro’s solemn gaze. “What are you not telling me, Shiro?”

“The god asks that you make the trip to him alone, you will understand.” Shiro stroked his hands through Lance’s hair and kissed his lips, tasting the natural sweetness on Lance’s lips. “I ask that you go with an open mind, please Lance. Whatever may pass remember my soul trembles and yearns for you.”

“As mine for you.” Lance whispered back, kissing the other until he feared he would not leave if he continued. “How will I find him?”

“Go to the tallest tree in the forest, there you will see him. Walk forward and do not glance back. I will be with you soon.” Shiro murmured, guiding Lance forward with his hands towards the direction that would lead him the deepest into the forest, and just as Shiro requested Lance walked forward on trembling legs and did not look back, walking through the forest he had come to call his own as he followed a tugging in his heart that told him he was heading in the right direction. Had Lance turned around he would have found Shiro nowhere to be seen…

The trek through the forest was nowhere as long as the trek from the tundra to the summerlands, however his feet ached from the rocks and tree roots he had to maneuver, approaching a steep incline slope that he followed until he made it to the top, eyes widening as he gazed up at the ancient oak tree, branches thick and long covering up most of the sky with its leaves, the bark dark and healthy with no signs of disease. Letting his eyes travel down the trunk of the tree Lance stopped at the sight before him, though his head told him that he was mistaken, his heart knew that the creature before him- the god before him, was the one he had given his soulmate status to. For sitting upon the throne like roots sat Shirogane with eyes showing his own nervousness.

“You-” Lance’s eyes shone with the betrayal he felt when he spotted Shirogane sitting upon the throne like structure of carved boulders and tree roots, the pretender standing up, arm outstretched to bid Lance to stay, but still the oceanic fae looked away, hands curling into tight fists. It hurt more than it should have to see him sitting there. “You have been the god all along? You lied to me?”

“Lance, I had my reasons-”

“You lied to me! You said you knew how it felt to be an outsider! To be alone, and lonely- and- and this was all just a lie?! A game?!” Lance shouted, knowing that the god could strike him down at any time but that did not stop him from baring his teeth in outrage. “I trusted you, I fell in love with you, and to find out, it was all a lie?! I thought I found someone like me, a fae with no court, and you were a god the whole? Pretending to get me to open up to you, to let you in for some sick game?!”

Trees thicker and taller than even a man crafted wall grew up around Lance from the soil of the forest, preventing him from turning and running should Lance decide to, the god stepping down from his throne, gray eyes never leaving Lance, furred hand moving out to beckon Lance closer. “Yes, I lied. I lied about being a fae, but I did not lie about the loneliness, nor did I lie about the way I was made of the earth and it’s spiritual protection. I knew then when we had first met if I had told you I was the God Shirogane Takashi that you would have never have let me get close to you, you would have been a fearful mess, trying your best to please me, treating me as if my worth is more than yours. Don’t you see, Lance? That was not what I wanted, by getting to know you, letting you know me as a fae, you showed me all the sides of you, the beauty of your spirit, your tears, your anger, and your love. You made the ache in my own soul disappear, made me appreciate the gifts I have been given rather than view them as a curse from above. Please Lance, look at me, am I different than the Shiro you fell in love with?”

Eyes the same color as the oceans dark depths were slow to gaze upon Shiro, tears forming and falling, cascading down Lance’s cheeks much like pearls, the fae’s hands coming to his lips to quiet his whimpered that tore from him. “No- no- you’re still you…But Shiro,I was so scared, I knew you would protect me back then from the god, but I still was fearful of being caught, do you know how terrifying that was for me?”

“I can only imagine, but please, Lance, my little fae, my ocean jewel, take my hand. Stay. Stay with me.” Shiro’s heart ached at the sight before him, the ocean fae gazing at one of his own hands, moving it back to his chest as if to turn around and refuse, nervousness causing his posture to grow tense before he reached out, allowing the god to take his hand, eyes dark and wet with tears, the pearl like tears continuing to fall. Shiro stepped closer in order to  wrap his human arm around the fae, pulling Lance in close to press a kiss to Lance’s forehead, stepping backwards several steps to guide Lance to where his throne of stone and wood rested, urging Lance to sit when he did. The hesitance was clear on Lance’s face but he slowly moved to take a seat on Shiro’s thighs, hands resting on the gods chest and eyes down casted, the pearl like tears wiped away gently by the gods fingers and lips. “Do not cry, though I hid my true title to you, the words I spoke, the love I gave and treasures I brought to you, they were the truth. You mean more to me than even this entire forest, your light shedding the darkness that tainted my soul through loneliness. I know you want to go back to the ocean but please, stay with me, let me be greedy one last time.”

“Shiro…” Lance’s head shook, his hands soft against Shiro’s cheeks. “I do not need to go back to the ocean, I have no court, no home, no love to be found there. I just want to be here, with you. It hurt to know you lied, but, i can understand why. You did it out of worry for my well being, and then you kept it up out of love. I understand, but my love, no more lying. I will stay, under simple conditions.”

“Anything.”

“You be honest with me, you keep me protected and loved.” Pressing a kiss to Shiro’s lips Lance whispered once more. “And you bring me to the ocean once a month. I need to simply feel the water and the sand for only an hour and I will be content. I will not leave you, I wish to show it to you. Do you agree?”

“I will do whatever I can to atone for lying to you, and if taking you to the ocean is what it will take, then I will gladly make the trek with you if only to see you smile.” Shiro vowed softly, kissing Lance’s lips back, hands resting on his slender hips. Lance’s slender fingers gently rested over Shiro’s own, the fae angling his head to kiss the god easier, eyes sliding closed. The bubbles that Shiro missed were felt in the air around them, soft and glistening in the sun, Shiro’s own vine unwrapping from his leg into order to wrap loosely around Lance’s own, a single white rose blooming from a bud against the fae’s ankle. Shiro could feel in the back of his mind, in his very existence the tendrils that the ocean gods had on Lance receding, his own wrapping around the fae’s spirit, claiming him as his own. Shiro hadn’t realized he had whispered “mine” until Lance whispered back “yours”, a bright smile on the gods lips as he hefted Lance up, carrying the fae away from the throne.

“Shiro- Shiro where are we going?” Lance chuckled, gazing down at the vine wrapped around his ankle.

“We are going home.” Shiro cooed, the only explanation Lance received as he was carried back through the forest the way they came, the cave a most welcoming sight.

 

 

Bonus:

“Don’t stray too far, Lisset!”

Amongst the sandy shores by the great ruby sea a former ocean fae stood up to his hips in the oceans salty swell, watching as a child, whom appeared no older than six splashed in the waves, skin the same soft coloring as the fae but with jet black hair and little puppy dog ears, bubbles floating around her in her joy. At hearing the faes voice she smiled wider, making sure to step closer to shore where the god of the forest stood watching with his arms crossed over his chest and smile soft, head nodding gently towards the fae that waded back over to the shore line to join him, lips meeting in a chaste kiss.

“Momma, I found a shell!” The little halfling called out in joy, holding up a pink and blue shell, the gap in her teeth noticeable with how wide she smiled as she skittered over to her parents, taking hold of the fur pelt that was wrapped around her father’s waist.

“A pretty shell it is my little pixie.” Shiro spoke the nickname with a smile on his lips and love in his voice, gazing at the shell the little halfling held before taking it from her, adding it to the sack made from vines that he kept around his neck, watching Lance pick up the giggling child.

“Now, let’s go back home,  tomorrow night is the night the three of us are going to see the colors light up the sky. We need to make sure we get lots of sleep.” Lance cooed, kissing the halflings cheeks before carrying her on his hip, his belly showing he was several months along, with a smile he took the gods free hand in his.

Lance’s heart was light, and the cracks from before gone, with the little one on his hip and the god at his side he found he couldn’t even bring himself to remember what life was like before he had met the god and made their family. All he knew was that they were his, and eternity looked bright.


End file.
